Naruto the chosen of kami and here sisters
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: two strange people arrive at the gates of the leaf. this story contains elements of several different anime that will be listed in any chapter posted. this is a severe kiba,kakashi,sakura (at first),sauske,civilian council and konoha(twords the end)bashing mass harem naruto god bloodlin dojutsue ...fic and lemons included no one under 18 is suppose to read i am not liable if you do
1. the god returns burning leaves chapter 1

It was a beautiful day with leaves flowing through the air like a rushing river over rocks the wind lashing against everything it touched. a man and woman stood at the gates of the village hidden in the leaves the man stood at a massive 6'7 with large bouldery muscles that weren't to the point of grossly large they strained against his red silk button up shirt with a black scale button up waist coat and black pants buckled with a black belt sporting a curled dragon belt buckle his feet were encased in black steel toed combat boots his hands wore a pair of black gloves with a white pentagram in the center his face looked like it was chiseled out of marbel taking a regal appearance framed by a tame but slightly wild mane of spiky gold hair and deep ocean blue eyes with three whisker marks and a strong jaw with a black fedora hat with a red silk band. the woman stood at 6ft she had large HH cup breasts framed by a tight blue midriff cut blue shirt that looked a size too small her large bouncy and firm heart shaped ass was shown perfectly in a pair of light blue short shorts with pink trim here hot mile long legs were covered in fishnet stockings leading into 5 inch red high heel shoes here thick curly locks fell to her shoulders her pale face was soft and beautiful red ruby eyes (in this fic hinata and only hinata can deactivate the byakugan) a gold chocker with the uzumaki seal wrapped around they both were walking nearing the gates.

* * *

The two eternal gate guards izumo and kotetsu (i'm only going to describe those people that have had some type of physical change unless told otherwise just assume everyone is in their cannon outfit i'll have all descriptions of my profile) sensed before they saw the two figures walking towards the gate. raising their weapons when the pair approached they weren't prepared when the man was suddenly in front of them and said " i have business with the hokage tell him the phoenix has risen" in a voice so powerful it invoked fear into any man and uncontrollable lust in any woman kotetsu nodded and disappeared into thin air moments later kotetsu reappeared and motions the gate opener to open the gate "you can enter head for the big red building in the center don't veer off the main road or you will be killed" kotetsu proclaimed but the pair just laughed and went through the gate and walked to the hokage tower the man put his hand to his right ear and started talking "rip,seras,morrigan,mira,naomi are you all in position for hailo insertion" he asked looking to the heavens "his master we are in position for hailo insertion is signal prepped and ready" a mysterious woman replied in a monoton the man simply said yes to the question before 5 kuni impaled him three centered his hart 1 in the head and another one stuck from his lungs he fell over in a pool of blood the woman just looked at his body with amusement and a deranged smile she started to laugh as 4 Anbu appeared with swords pointed at her neck "naruto-kun forever my mischievous fox what are you doing we are here on business stop having fun" she said in a melodious voice that conveys innocence but a deep rage that could destroy anyone who crossed here and a deep lust that promised pleasures beyond imagination just then a demonic laugh filled the air striking fear into the hearts of any one in the range and it was coming from the body on the ground the laugh was hard and deep it sounded deranged and feral then he started to release killer intent it folded over everything in a five mile radius crashing against anything and everything sending every living things into a frenzy of fear the ammount is what shocked the anbu who were on their knees gasping for air to slightly picter the ammount thing of all the water in the ocean and then multiply by 10,000 then you'll get about 1/1000 of the total amount naruto slowly started to get up when he stood at full mast (if there's a pun in their totally intended) the KI stoped and hinata flew at him hugging and tackling him at the same time "hello hime did you miss me" naruto said with an impish grin before hinata slapped him upside the head "baka were here on business not pleasure you can have fun with the anbu later now it's high time we get to the hokage tower stop fooling around" hinata scolded " yes my princess" with hinata on his back her wonderful tits pressing in to his back he shot of faster than well…...anything reaching the hokage tower in about 2 seconds

* * *

going through the door. the pair hinata off naruto's back "hello madam we have an appointment with the hokage" the secretary just waved them on with a nail file naruto thanked her and opened the door and saw the hokage sarutobi "hello old man how are the blood clones doing" naruto asked after a strong embrace between grandfather and grandson "their doing great naruto but they have put masks on naruto you're an orang wearing ramen loving buffone who keeps trying to get sakura to go on a date with you but for some reason she keeps declining and i know when you guys were younger she couldn't get away from you so i think something happened definitely not with the mother though she can't get enough of you either" sarutobi said with amusement in his voice at first then sadness "don't worry old man i'll have my people take a look into it" naruto said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket(what i don't understand is the leaf has computers shortwave radios but they don't have phones) flipping open the phone naruto hit a number on speed dial and started talking "martian... yea it's naruto…... yeah new assignment…..the leaf i need you to find out as much about a sugo haruno he's on the civilian council and is suspected of putting a seal on his daughter to make her hate me….. good" naruto clicked the phone shut "give it 3 days now what has my little hinata turned into"naruto asked with a grin "well she turned into a shy stuttering mess who won't stand up for herself and has a huge crush on you" sarutobi said with a hug smile hinata only pouted "okay old man down to business i'm going to need to be enrolled in the academy and yes im aware graduation test's are tomorrow and i'll accept nothing short of jonin rank my squad will consist of hinata and other members who will be here soon we will be a support unit" naruto said with finality sarutobi just nodded and handed naruto and hinata a slip of paper and a headband they both declined a vest just then a chunin came in the door and said "hokage-sama the council has requested a meeting"sarutobi sighed and started towards the door before he froze and said "you two are welcome to come it'll be amusing"all three of them started towards the door

* * *

in the council chambers naruto unsealed a luxurious couch from a button on his left hand cuff(like in a button up shirt) and naruto and hinata sat down "sarutobi who are these people and what are they doing in this meeting" koharu (i can't remember the other guy so she's just going to talk "advisors this meeting is started what is the issue" instantly sarutobi was blasted as everyone started talking at once "QUIET one at a time now lord haruno what is it you were saying" sarutobi said taking out his pipe catching the bag of tobacco naruto threw at him and lighting his pipe "well hokage-sama that wretched uzumaki boy has done it again he attacked two civilians severely injuring them"sarutobi got a pensive expression "didn't that happen last month and we already have a suspect who confessed, next" haruno sat down and mizu khogegi stood up a well known store owner "lord hokage that boy has defaced my store with paint" he said"do you have proof?" sarutobi said while the man spluttered "now unless any of you have proof of allegations against naruto then please shut up now shinobi council what do you have for me"sarutobi said hopefully inoichi stood up "well hokage-sama border patrols have had small skirmishes with sand but that's to be expected other than that nothing but may we ask who this man is" sarutobi looked at naruto "could you please open your bingo book to page four that is me and read it out loud" naruto said uninterested so inoichi did "name the gentleman death

bounty earth:4 million ryo,lightning:10 million ryo,water:no bounty fire:no bounty skills very fast and good at hand to hand combat missing nin captured S:60 A:90 B:100 C:120 D:0 missing nin dead: S:0 A:0 B:0 C:0 D:0 height:6'7 weight:280 hair color:blond eye color:blue distinctive markings unknown" everyone was listening there jaws on the floor "if that's all hokage-sama i'll be going" naruto said before he disappeared

 **i know short chapter but this is just to get the ball rolling i'll follow the cannon for a little while then it's all me ja ne**


	2. the gods business the golden leaf

**In the council chambers**

The Civilian Council sat in the chambers plotting ways to kill Naruto when the doors opened and in filed the Shinobi council "what happened has a meeting been called?" Zi Haruno asked. Zi Haruno is a tall muscular man with brown hair and a thick beard. "Naruto Uzumaki called a meeting to discuss some business with the civilians" Inoichi said

Naruto entered and claimed his usual two person couch and a bottle of Chateau Lafiite 1787. Hinata entered and snuggled up to Naruto laying her head against his chest. "Naruto why have you called this meeting?" Inoichi asked

"Well I would like to open several businesses,

"I am sorry to say that we must deny your business permits" Zi Haruno said

"According to code 47 of the konohagakure business law no council member can deny a private citizen a business permit. In addition under penal code 60 if that private citizen can pay the building fees, land permits and other related expenses then he does not have to pay the civilian council anything. I have estimated a cost of 84 million yen to open the nine businesses. Here is the bank note stating that 84 million yen has been deposited and construction has already begun." Naruto said smugly handing Zi Haruno the bank notice

"Well everything seems to be in order the civilian council will take a 50% cut of all profits and discount product" Haruno said trying to milk

something out of this. "No!" Naruto said

"what did you just say, we are the civilian council if I command you to do something you do it!" Zi Haruno yelled at naruto

the room's temperature dropped about 50 degrees icicles formed on the ceiling bloodlust and KI filled the air. Everyone even the Hokage were on the ground gasping for breath

" **excuse me human i am Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Tepes, Gremory** , **Wayne, Parker, Hellsing I am the king of heaven and hell and the shinigami i am the husband of the goddesses the most powerful being on this planet, the alpha the omega, the everything. you have the gall to suggest that i have to follow your orders you a lowly human!"** Naruto roared as the Civilian Council cowered under his gaze everyone was on the ground, except Hinata.

"Naruto let up, you're killing him, while i'm sure no one would mind if the civilian council died, the shinobi council is actually important hehehe" Naruto agreed with her and the KI disappeared

"did you say inuzuka?" Tsume asked looking at Naruto he just smiled

"why yes I did, I have led many lives and one of those lives happened to have been as an inuzuka clan head. I'll prove it to you" Naruto stepped in close and whispered to Tsume

" _the ultimate attack only a clan head would know gatsuga 1,000 strikes"_

Tsume gasped and stepped back with disbelief in her eyes. Naruto smiled at Tsu Mie.

"well that's it I'll be going now. all the businesses should be done in a couple of hours Tsume gather up some friends any girl you want i'll send a carriage everything is free so you don't need to bring any money and don't be shy there is an invisible shield around the entire premise that won't let any man in" Naruto, Hinata and the cough disappeared, the shinobi council filled out along with the hokage and the advisors.

Zi Haruno continued with his cohorts

 **the uzumaki mansion**

Naruto and Hinata were walking in the rich district when they arrived at one lot with a high stone wall and a stout oaken gate Naruto bite his thumb until it bleed and placed the blood on the door. the door glowed and opened slowly revealing more and more of the lush paradise, when the door was fully open it revealed a lush paradise. there was lush green grass wild flowers strong healthy trees in the distance you can see mountains and lakes with streams carving out their paths. the house was five feet in front of them

"Naruto this is amazing when was this built" Hinata said looking around with wonderment in her eyes

"it was built 3 minutes ago i used time distortion seals that means 1 minute equals 10 years" Naruto said

"the house is a traditional scottish mansion -" Naruto would have finished if hinata hadn't interrupted

"Naruto this house couldn't have taken 30 years to build" Hinata said

"your right Hina-chan the real time consumer was the underground tunnels that network all over the place, there is a large network of tunnels and underground rooms there is a training area, a huge vault with some of our fortune, a gigantic weapons store room, a forge room,a home office,and a sealing room" Naruto was saying. opening the door to on the first floor reveal a living room with black and red couches and chairs clustered around a 48' plasma screen TV with an xbox 360 a bunch of games a blue ray DVD player and a bunch of movies. a large kitchen with a flat top stove oven microwave blender toaster brand new large fridge mahogany cabinets and lazy susans

"there's 3 floors in all , rooms in total there are 20 bedrooms 20 bathrooms and a master bedroom with a master bath attached a library and home office a wine cellar a full time wisp housekeeping staff, bedrooms are on the 2nd floor, then you have the office on the third floor the library and a smaller armory." Naruto said proudly

 _ **okay folks this is the end of this chapter and for those of you who are confused a lot of this stuff is going to explain allot of things in the next chapter**_


	3. the troops arrive Chapter 2

**okay this is not going to be long and drawn out cuz i hate that **** i will take HELPFUL criticism i don't care if i spelled a word wrong i put everything through spell check twice and auto correct is a bitch i wish i could turn it off. i do not own naruto if i did naruto would be a bad ass screwing hinata every day with a huge harem**

 **two strange people arrive at the gates of the leaf wielding strange powers they are Naruto and Hinata watch as their story unfolds this story contains elements of black butler,skyrim,star wars,high school DxD,demon king diamo,hellsing,batman,young justice,soul eater,fairy tail,and blue exorcist this is a mass harem crossover full summary 2 chapter ja ne**

Naruto stepped outside of the hokage tower with hinata. he started to head to the spring leaf hotel the most luxurious hotel in all of the leaf "naruto-koi are you not forgetting something" hinata reminded naruto, he face palmed and raised a flair gun to the sky and fired at once 4 missile like objects were approaching slightly behind naruto and hinata when they were close wings shot out of their backs and allowed them to land softly as soon as they were on the ground the wings disappeared from right to left was a girl who stood at 5'7 in a skin tight black track suit stretched over her large DD breasts and bouncy ass she had ankle length ink black hair a cute face with a smattering of freckles and glasses that amplified her blue eyes she had a long barrel musket that was four inches taller than here this was the huntress rip van winkle next was a rather short girl at 5'5 she was wearing a blue police girl outfit that strained against her E cup breasts with short tube skirt showing her heart shaped ass nicely and thigh high leather boots and white gloves she had coppery short hair that cascaded over her red eyes this is seras victoria the police girl the next girl was tall almost 5'8 she was wearing a white button up suit with a red tie her raven hair cascaded down to her shoulders this was morrigan the nosferatu the first vampire the last and final girl was small only 5'6 with white hair over blue eyes she was easily one of the sexiest women alive or dead (an exact replica of hinata's outfit only white with pink stripes and no stockings) this was mirajane strauss "hey girls"

* * *

time skip: graduation day

naruto and hinata got to iruka's class and sat down waiting as the other students fill in when they were all there iruka started to call roll "kiba inuzuka" iruka looked up and saw kiba's hand this went on until "naruto uzumaki" just as naruto raised his hand " the dobe was probably scared that he was going to get beat" kiba said haughtily "oi mutt are you blind i'm right here and more than ready to kick your ass" naruto yelled at kiba. kiba turned around in his seat and just stared at naruto taking in the new look when he was done he busted out laughing " HAHAHAHAHAH what the hell are you wearing dobe are you trying to look cool well NEWS FLASH it's not working what are you late for the prom or something" kiba turned to hinata "hey there hot stuff why don't you come over here and get away from that gay dobe of a demon and be with a real man" kiba grind lecherously at hinata "KIBA that is enough out in the hall NOW" iruka shouted at kiba with his evil head jutsu "no it's okay iruka how about this there used to be a taijutsu portion of this test so i i'll fight kiba and whoever else picks to fight me at the same time" naruto said eyeing kiba like a cut of filet minyon. iruka thought about it and weighed the pros and cons "okay naruto will do it but no weapons and jutsu unless taijutsu related" naruto nodded his head yes "iruka-sensei where's mizuki -sensei" one random student asked "well mizuki was planning to steal the forbidden scroll and is in I.T

* * *

academy training grounds

iruka stood in front of six straw stuffed training dummys and said "okay students this is the accuracy portion of the test you must hit 5 of the 10 total vital spots to pass at the very least to pass with kunai and shuriken you can also use a different weapon not taught at the academy for points added to your total grade, first ino yamanaka" in stepped up to the plate and took out a kunai. throwing the kunai separately then the shuriken iruka went to score "ino by the skin of your teeth 5/10 kuni 5/10 shuriken

this went on (these are the scores kuni first then shuriken and other weapon if chosen) sakura haruno 5/10,6/10, choji akimichi 6/10,5/10,shikamaru nara 6/10,5/10 (he didn't really try) shino aburame 8/10,6/10 kiba inuzuka 7/10,7/10 yup everything was pretty boring up until "hinata hyuga" hinata who was pretty silent to the catcalls and whistles threw all the kunai at the same time and the shuriken at the same time then she took out senbon threw them and it continued throwing knife,and bow'n arrow "hinata 10/10,10/10,10/10,10/10,10/10 perfect scores hinata good job" hinata walked back to her place beside naruto "next up sasuke uchiha" sasuke walked up to the plate threw all the kunai at the same time and the shuriken at the same time then he "sasuke 9/10,8/10 good job sasuke" sasuke walked off bumping shoulders with naruto and saying "beat that dobe"naruto just stepped up to the plate and threw all the kunai at the same time and the shuriken at the same time then he took out senbon threw them and it continued throwing knife,and bow'n arrow "naruto 10/10,10/10,10/10,10/10,10/10 perfect scores naruto" naruto grunted in recognition

* * *

small meadow taijutsu test for naruto

"okay this taijutsu portion used to be an essential part of the tst until a student got crippled now naruto and kiba stepped into the ring anyone else who wants to fight naruto please speak up"

"i'll fight the useless done for the title of rookie of the year i know i'll win though naruto is just a weakling that is not worthy of licking the shit from my boots" sasuke uchiha said while walking into the ring. the fight was starting not a sound was heard naruto stood in the middle of the ring with sasuke and kiba in front of him then the fight started both kiba and sasuke got into their clan fighting stances naruto just stood there and put his hands in his pockets kiba charged at naruto at low chunin speed a blur to everyone but iruka sasuke hinata and naruto, kiba threw a punch at naruto's face which naruto caught twisting kiba's arm behind his back naruto picked him up and threw him into sasuke

"too slow kiba"naruto said smirking at kiba until kiba flew at naruto,catching kiba by the throat and head butting him grabbing him by the ears and smashing kiba's face into his knee then sending him flying into a tree with a spinning side kick "why are you hanging back sasu-chan i thought that i was a weakling not worthy of licking the shit from your boots" naruto said with a smirk

"you're not done once you are crushed under the heel of your betters i will take that woman from you she will bare me strong uchiha children" sasuke grinned lecherously at hinata and licked his lips

naruto frowned and stretched his arm out into a fist when he flew at sasuke at speeds that no one but hinata could a hard punch to sasuke's solar plexus bending sasuke over "you will never defeat me i am an elite uchiha equipped with the all mighty sharing-" sasuke would have finished if it wasn't for the hard punch to the head that knocked him out instantly

" come on kiba let's stop playing around-" naruto started to say before he was hit by a spinning kiba shoutin fang over fang smashing naruto into the ground creating a cloud of dirt " yes i got him hinata is mine now

"naruto stop playing around were on a schedule you stupid baka,remember you said you had business" hinata yelled pouting cutely "of course my sweet" the dirt cloud cleared and there stood naruto without a scratch on him, his suit was pristine there wasn't a smudge or particle of dirt. kiba stood in front of naruto before he was thrown into a tree getting knocked out instantly. iruka sighed and sent the to to the infirmary " now that the match is over i will see you all for team assignments remember room 203 8 am **sharp** goodby

 **okay here's the deal i'm probably going to have short chapters but allot of them what i want to do is put three different stories in one after all the ninja stuff is over it's going to go into a pure lemon fic. then after all the ninja stuff i'm going to put naruto and his girls into the modern world you know 2015 and things like the x men spider man justice league and stuff like that have some plot there then devolve that into pure lemon. i will also promise that each chapter will be 1 thousand words or more which means 3 or more pages worth of writing**


	4. the fight begins battle in the mist

**jutsu**

" **demon talking"**

" _ **devil talking"**_

" _ **divine being talking"**_

 **finally some action i can really rip some shit up. A lot is going to be explained in this chapter. i'm sooo excited because i'm going to do a major riser bashing after the forest of death and prelims arc i'm sending Naruto to the DXD world for the month training**

It has been 2 days since our hero's visited their mansion and they were at the academy for team assignments. Naruto and Hinata were walking past kiba's desk when said mutt attempted to slap Hinata's ass before he found himself without hands,arms,legs,feet,and a dick or balls. he started to scream in agony rolling on the floor. looking over at his hand kiba found his normal hand, now looking at all his supposed injuries he found nothing no evidence of a missing limb but he still felt the pain

" gen….jut...su" kiba choked despite the pain"

"very perceptive of you kiba, yes ' **thousand years of severe pain genjutsu'** very useful for dealing with ignorant mutts that won't get a clue" Naruto said while him and Hinata were walking to their seats. iruka walked in to see kiba writhing in pain on the ground his voice cracking as he had been screaming for 30 minutes

"what happened to kiba why is he screaming" looking a kiba

"Naruto-baka and Hinata-Baishunpu (Baishunpu: whore)attacked him" Sakura said pointing at Naruto and hinata at the back

"sakura AHHHHHH i'm sure AHHHHH kiba in some way AHHHHH provoked naruto and hinata. okay will someone shut him up he is getting on my nerves" iruka said gaining a tick mark. Naruto was there in an instant with his fist raised swinging down and slamming against kiba's temple.

"now that we have some peace and quiet let's move on to team assignments first we team 1"Naruto tuned him out until

" team 7 kiba inuzuka,sauske uchiha and sakura haruno. dammit" kiba yelled

"team 8 agi akimichi,shino aburame, and sia"(agi akimichi like a carbon copy of choji with almost the same power but weaker) iruka said

team 9 cannon

team 10 cannon

"now plea-" iruka would have finished if it wasn't for sakura

"iruka-sensei what about Naruto-baka and Hinata-Baishunpu ?" sakura asked

"well Naruto and Hinata have been promoted to jounin as a support squad on team 11" iruka said

" WHY DID NARUTO-BAKA AND HINATA- BAISHUNPU GET THAT PROMOTION. IF ANYTHING SAUSKE-KUN SHOULD GET THAT PROMOTION HE IS WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN THOSE WEAKLINGS" sakura screamed almost obliterating everyone's ear drums

" moving on. the male and female rookie of the year, it's no big deal Naruto and Hinata. i want you all to know that i am proud of you and i hope you all have long and prosperous that's all pleas wait for your sensei" iruka smiled and left in a body flicker.

* * *

it has been a week since graduation

Naruto and Hinata have been doing nonstop C,B,S,and A rank missions and now they were in the mission room for their new mission. in front of them was the hokage and iruka. standing beside them was team 7

"an elite uchiha like myself cannot do these demeaning chores, i am an elite uchiha the best of the best a god amongst men I demand a better mission!" sauske yelled at the hokage

" **remember who you're speaking to welp** " naruto yelled in a demonic voice

"they're not ready they're fresh genin they've only been active for a week there not ready!" iruka yelled surprised that the hokage was actually considering it

"now now iruka-kun there not your student's anymore you don't know how much they've grown. Naruto come here" sarutobi said. naruto leaned over the hokage's shoulder observing a scroll that the hokage held in his hands muttering things like 'is this sufficient' or 'can you do it' and naruto was muttering things like 'yes' or i can provide transport or 'i'll have to bring two extras'.

" kakashi do feel you team is ready for this kind of mission?" sarutobi asked

"yes" kakashi said with conviction

"then i have no choice. team 7 and team 11 i am giving you a C rank escort mission. this will be an escort mission to the land of waves to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna until he finishes his bridg. immediately following will be two other missions of undetermined rank, Naruto has the scroll, pack for three months kakashi naruto will take lead on the waves mission. you charge is waiting at the gate dismissed" there was a resounding chorus of hai

* * *

time skip 30 minutes

Naruto and Hinata stood at the eastern gate waiting for kakashi and his rejects. Naruto and Hinata due to there rapide mission intake always had enough money weapons and food with other essentials to last them several months. net them stood a tall woman with plentiful C cup breasts she had soft blond hair cut short only reaching her ears (think Elizabeth after she kills daisy Fitzroy and changes) a wedge shape scar on her right cheek that did nothing to take away her appearance her face was covered in thick wire rimmed glasses amplifying her blue eyes, she was wearing a grey trench with purple trim a white shirt white pants leading into black boots with a cross hanging around her neck and the typical uzumaki choker this was alexandria anderson

"Alex-chan when did you get here" Hinata asked hugging her friend

"last night Naruto-kun thought i would like to help" Alexandria said releasing hinata

"Naruto-kun who else is coming beside's the dipshits. and did you remember your new mask" Hinata asked also releasing alexandria

" rip's coming we have so many close up fighters i thought we should include rip even though we can do long range if we want to. and speak of the devil and she shall appear as here came rip van winkle holding here musket between the crook of her elbows behind her head

"it seems zat ze team is all here" Rip smiled showing the tips of her fang's over her lower lip

* * *

40 minutes later

Finally team 7 showed up they had been walking for about 10 minutes now and Naruto had donned his mask. it was a perfect fit for Naruto composed of hard durable metal with satin plush padding on the inside with magnifying glass in the eye holes and a maniacal grin ( thing joker,alucard, and rip)crisscrossed with bits of metal, Naruto's fedora hid his hair somehow( seals).Kiba had been whining and moaning for the past 5 minutes about how naruto wasn't a real man and Hinata should come with him after the mission, at one point naruto even had to physically restrain rip from tearing him apart but they had one thing in common well kakashi, naruto, hinata, and rip all noticed the puddle

"Naruto-kun is that who i think it is" Naruto

"Mizu Gozu go tell zabuza i want a fight" Naruto said out loud

"Naruto what was that about, how did you know they were there" kakashi started to get in Naruto's face before he flew back courtesy of a punch to the face from naruto

" classified" naruto simply said. and they continued until 5 minutes later Kiba threw a kunai into a tree. upon further inspection it was found to be a pure white rabbit\

" oh good MR. wiggems, hinata" Hinata nodded

" Hello zabuza let's get started Naruto said unsealing a sword

"hai commander


	5. a battle in the mist memory' and the fal

'thought's'

"talking

' **demon thinking'**

" **demon talking"**

" _ **angel talking"**_

' _ **angel thinking'**_

 **i don't own naruto or any other element's from anything else i use**

Naruto speed towards Zabuza sword raised. the sword was pure black blade 34' long with red leather wrapped grip with a 2' long gold tassel at the end. the sheath strapped to Naruto's waist was 34' long pure white with a gold rising dragon design on each side.

* * *

 **okay i'm not good at sword fights so i'm going to skip but if it's just throwing out jutsu or other then i won't skip**

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

The ground had long gashes in it chard or cut trees were fallen craters scattered all over the place, Zabuza lay bloodied and broken at Naruto's feat unconscious

"well now that that's over Hinata can you give Haku here rabbite please" Hinata then handed Haku the rabite

"now let's all go to Tazuna's house" Naruto said before he picked up Zabuza and put him on a stretcher then started walking Hinata and Haku on each side with Rip and Alexandria not far behind while Naruto carried his sword. Kakashi,Sakura,and Sauske just shrugged and started walking suske running forward to try and make a grab at Zabuza's sword before his hand was slapped aside

"what the hell is wrong with you dobe give me the sword it belongs to someone more worthy than that weak trash. someone like me" Sauske said making another grab for the sword only to get the same result

"it's not yours and plus you couldn't even lift it much less use it" Naruto said

"you know done while you're at it you should hand over that sword you used it would be better used in the hands of an Uchiha, and while you're at that hand over the hunter bitch along with the other's they would bear me strong Uchiha children" Sauske smirked eyeing the girls like a pieces of meat

" as if we would even go near filth like you only our master can touch us like that" Alexandria said batting her eyes at Naruto while the other girls noded in agreement

"how many times do i have to tell you girls i am not your master you chose the chokers you could have had pendants bracelets or just sewn the symbol onto some clothing" sweat dropping when the girls started stroking the chokers. arriving at Tazuna's house shouting

"Tsumi inari i'm home" out from the kitchen stepped a tall woman with straight black hair and kind brown eyes she was pale with C cup breasts in an apron over a black T shirt and long pants

"father i'm so glad your back and safe and who are these people?" Tsumi said hugging her father when a short kid in overalls with black hair and brown eyes and a helmet over his head came in

"theory the people who helped me well 4 helped the rest just stood there and 2 of them were sent by Gato to kill me" Tazuna said like it was an everyday thing

"then what the hell are they doing in my house you baka" Tsuki yelled before she noticed that Zabuza was cut up and bloody

"uh is he going to be alright" Tsuna sweat dropped when naruto just unceremoniously dumped Zabuza on the ground and he let out a pathetic moan of pain

"yeah he's fine i gave him non life threatening injuries during our fight" Naruto interjected

"is there a room where we can heal him" Naruto asked hefting Zabuza back over his shoulder getting an affirmative nod from Tsumi

"hold on Naruto we will not be healing Zabuza he's the enemy were going to take care of him while he's weak his partner too Kakashi said before he and the rest of team 7 took out kuni

"Kakashi if you try to harm Zabuza & Haku-chan i will kill you am i understood welp"Naruto growled out practically drowning Kakashi and team seven in KI when they put the kunai away the KI stopped and Naruto,Tsumi,Rip,Haku,Hinata,and Alexandria went upstairs

* * *

(later dinner all know what's coming)

Naruto and his team were sitting at the table with team seven and Tazuna's family eating soup

"why do you try so hard you're just going to get killed you cant beat Gato he's just too powerful you don't know what it's like to lose everything you don't know pain in your comfy village where everything is fine with your big houses and your fancy clothes " it started out as a whisper and then progressed to a shout. the room was flooded with KI everyone accepted for Naruto's women started to breath heavier

"oh really i don't know pain. how's this for painful kid have you ever been beaten for trying to buy food, have you ever been chased down and beaten by mobs on your birthday because of something you have no control over have you ever had to live on the streets scrounging food going hungry every day and cold every night have you ever been beaten for trying to play with other kid's been called a demon has a kind old lady out of the blue took you away to her house and fed you given you clothes and a bed only to awake in the middle of the night to find yourself chained to that very same bed and that very same kind old woman standing over torturing you at the tender age of 3. i'll show you what real pain look's like"

"NARUTO-BAKA STOP LYING NONE OF THOSE THINGS REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO LOOK COOLER THAN SAUSKE-KUN AND GET OTHER PEOPLE'S PITY YOU STUPID BAKA DON'T YOU KNOW SAUSKE WATCHED HIS ENTIRE FAMILY SLAUGHTERED"Naruto just stared at Sakura before he ripped open his vest and shirt showing that he was very tanned and muscular but that is not what made all the women (except Sakura) cry and have nightmares for the next month Naruto's body was a map of abuse with long gashe like scars thin one's short one's deep one's he even had a fist sized hole in his chest and they were all warped showing that they happened at a young age

"by the time i was three i had had over 900 assassination attempts 200 attempted poisoning and. 30% of all that happened in the hospital it happened so frequently that to this day i have my own private nurses,doctors,and my own private hospital room in the hospital with a 24hr anbu guard because people try to kill me so much. by the time i was 4 i was living on my own because the matron of the orphanage used to let the mob's in to beat me or would lock me out especially on my birthday i had my own apartment and a monthly stipend, i had to have my own bank account because the civilian council would try and siphon off my stipend" Naruto with his shirt and vest gap stormed out of the room Hinata following.

* * *

 **(out side in the forest)**

Naruto was destroying the trees with his brute strength his shirt and vest hanging on a branch that luckily would be safe from his rampage. Naruto sat against a tree. Hinata came out of the house and sat on his lap cradling his head against her breast letting him cry and stroking his hair trying to comfort him

"i know Naruto-kun i know it hurt's what they did to you is something no human being should go thru. they have done things to you that i will never understand i will never ever be able to completely heal the scar on your heart, but i will damn well try." Hinata continued to stroke naruto's hair as he slowly calmed down

"i can still remember the day that it all changed"

* * *

 **(flash back)**

a young Naruto was walking down the streat from a hardy meal at Ichiraku's passing the Hyūga estate waiving to the gards as they stared strait ahead

"THERE IT IS THE DEMON IS TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE HYŪGA ESTATE. GET IT KILL IT FINISH WHAT THE 4TH STARTED" a mob of villagers burst from a side alley with weapons raised. Naruto burst into action running for his life trying to get away hoping that there were no former or current ninja's in the mobe. no lucke a kunai buried itself into Naruto's thigh. Naruto fell on the ground desperately trying to crawl away. as the mob fell on Naruto bashing him all over with pipes focusing on his head before Naruto curled up in a ball trying to protect his head before the mob started to stab him with knives ripping pieces of his skin of and all other atrocities before one man was knocked unconscious then another and another the mystery assailant kept knocking civilians out

"if you love the demon so much then you should come out" a civilian grabbed Naruto by the hair and held him up pressing a knife with a sickening gleam that just screamed poison against his jugular vein a woman stepped out she was short with dark blue hair and a tan jacket with blue skin tight pants and pale

" so it's you being controlled by the demon well since i can't kill you i'll have to settle for removing the demon's taint from your mind i hope you will remember my service to you" the man said

Naruto smiled just before the man slit his throat. black blood welled up from the wound naruto fell to the ground with a smile

"NARUTO-KUN "the woman screamed as Naruto

* * *

 **(unknown location)**

Naruto stood in a pure white room standing in front of him her back turned to Naruto stood a woman in grey almost skin tight robe with a very nice ass she was looking at a piece of paper completely absorbed in the paper

"i excuse me" naruto asked tapping her on the shoulder making her jump

"oh hello there naruto-kun you startled me" the woman turned around to show soft features with full kissable lips long lashes and pure grey eye's with red pupils ink black hair that fell to her lower back large JJ cup tit's

"where am i and who are you?" naruto asked the woman looking discreetly at her breast's

" see something you like naru-chan" the woman asked giggling as naruto blushed and spluttered

"well to answer your question you are in the beginning of limbo" the woman said

" so i guess that you are the shinigami but what do you mean the beginning of limbo" naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face

" you are correct that i am the shinigami and to your other question limbo is my domain and there are people the limbo that human's see is just the beginning of my domain" the shinigami said her attention momentarily drawn to a watch that began to beep frantically before she shut it off and started to drag him towards a portal that opened 10 feet away

" we have to hurry we're late" she started to drag naruto faster ignoring his cry's of 'late for what'.

naruto and the shinigami entered a spinning red vortex that opened in the path of the shinigami coming out in another pure white room with 12 identical spheres with different colors arranged in a semi circle. the orb on the far right was the first to speak

"hello naruto i am a manifestation of kami do you know why you're here" the orb asked in a voice that would melt any heart

"well at first i thought i was here because i was dead but i get the sense that is not the case" the orb representing kami giggled at naruto's pout

"were all here to make a deal with you naruto"

* * *

 **(end flashback now in the forest outside the house)**

naruto awake to find hinata curled up in his lap and sauske trying to sneak up on closed his eyes and waited. sauske finally stood in front of naruto

"well done you didn't hand over the weapons or the woman so i'm just going to have to take them myself" sauske grabbed angel and devil but as he held them in his grasp they disappeared along with naruto and hinata

"you know sauske if you're going to sneak up on someone you shouldn't make so much damn noise me and hinata-chan are trying to sleep"sauske whirled around to find naruto standing directly behind him and hinata leaned against a tree sleeping

"you will give me those swords weapons any jutsu and women you have they would be put to better use by an uchiha than a dobe like you. you who doesn't have enough class to lick the shit from my boots" sauske shouted at naruto

"you just dont get it do you i don't care if you're an uchiha the only good uchiha is a dead uchiha there are only three exceptions to that mikoto uchiha your mother shisui uchiha and finally your dear brother itachi uchiha and i think itachi did good wiping out your clan except **I** wouldn't have left you alive" with each word sauske was getting redder and redder until finally at the mention of his brother sauske snapped and threw a punch at naruto. naruto slapped the punch aside getting up close naruto grabed two fistfulls of sauskes duck door and slammed his face into his knee, blood flying everywhere as naruto break sasuke's nose, using the same fist full of sasuke's duck doo naruto started spinning around until when he gained enough momentum send sauske flying into a tree face first

"next time don't try and steal what's mine you arrogant prick" sauske stood from the tree and spit out some blood rubbing his jaw

"you're done those weapons would be better used in the hands of a uchiha the jutsu too and those women would bear me strong uchiha children and i will have them i am an uchiha a god amongst men with my sharingan i can defeat anyone" sauske was smirking at naruto's was staring at sauske until he finally said something

"sauske i wasn't supposed to tell you this your mother is alive and i am as much a uchiha as you"naruto's eye's started to change as red bled into his iris turning into a fully matured sharingan the mangekyo and the eternal mangekyo

"no it's not possible how can you have those eyes" sauske dropped to his knees in defeat

"my clan has the ability to absorb any bloodline we see if we can attain blood from that bloodline clan your brother mother and shisui uchiha gave me their blood i also found blood samples from madara and obito uchiha my sharingan is so much more powerful than all of them and since madara gained the eternal mangekyo i also gained it without the nasty sacrifice" naruto picked up hinata and walked off allowing sauske to stew in defeat

* * *

 **(back in the house)**

all of the teams were standing around in the common room tsumi was out shopping with a naruto blood clone while another was making dinner

"okay team here is the plan in one day which is the time when zabuza should be fully healed zabuza and haku will proceed with the plan of ambushing us on the bridge"

everyone was nodding in agreement all except sauske and sakura of course

"that plan is stupid and won't work it will get us all killed well except me cuz i'm an uchiha. so what i say we do is storm gato's compound seize all his assets" sauske said triumphantly acting like he just found the cure for cancer and smiling like he just won the lottery and sakura whoreuno nodding along with sauske

" sauske that is the stupidest plan i've ever heard first we don't know where his base is or how many troops he has or if there are even other ninja their and if we do seize his assets we are giving them to the people of wave. okay so everyone is familiar with the plan"receiving a chorus of hai's naruto nodded and right at that moment tsumi opened the door carrying a bag that was pathetically empty

"naruto you know you didn't have to pay for all my food" tsumi said hugging naruto

"but thank you anyways" naruto took the bag from her and set it on a nearby able silently lead her outside to the back yard and 2 minutes later they heard a scream from tsumi rushing outside and skidding to a halt to see a shed and in that shed was every kind of food imaginable cuts of meat fresh vegetables eggs and everything else

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT IS THIS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" sakura screamed at naruto as tsumi flew at him in a flying hug

"why my dear sakura i have just given tsumi-chan some food to last her when we leave. now tsumi lets you the family and my team have dinner" naruto said grabbing tsumi by the arm and leading her into the house hinata and the rest of naruto's team following but when team seven tried to follow they were stopped midway to the door

"oh dear i almost forgot kakashi i left some of the food out in those containers their becuase i thought you and the rent's might want to train a little don't worry i placed seals on the containers so the food won't spoil or get cold happy training and this barrier will display in 3 hours i'd say thats a good workout wouldn't you" naruto pointed at the large tins leaning against the shed then all the persons eating inside went inside

"okay team naruto is right so sakura sai work on the tree climbing exercise and sauske spar with me we will do this for about an hour before we switch okay team" kakashi said receiving a chorus of hais before they all started working

* * *

 **(inside)**

naruto now somehow no one know's where he got it in a chef's hat was sitting down covered plates okay people for the first course we have a lovely salad with a delectable ranch dressing sauce i made myself for the ingredients we have iceberg lettuce with belladonna onions diced roma tomatoes cheddar croutons fresh zucchini cubed berkshire mushrooms halved with grated cheddar cheese and bacon bits and to drink for the boys we have something i came across in my travels a delightful drink called and for the adult's we have a lovely Chateau Margaux 1787" naruto said uncovering the plates to reveal an appetizing salad and placing wine glasses down to each person except inari who got a normal glass filled with a yellow bubbling liquid with ice cubes and a straw

"i wonder how the others are doing"tsumi said glancing at the door then at her food

"dont worry tsumi they got exactly what we're having now"

* * *

 **(outside hour 1 of training)**

wheel team this has been a good first hour so now sakura sai you will both spar with me while sauske you start the tree climbing exercise okay go

* * *

(inside start of second cours)

okay everyone how was the salad

"it was the best thing i ever tasted"inari shouted out(naruto and inari have already had their talk) everyone else nodded

" okay everyone now for the second course we have we have a delightful slice of pheasant backed with a honey glaze mashed potatoes and green beans with a Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992 whisky and another mtn dew for inari"naruto again placed down covered plates and glasses and again tsumi glanced at the door

* * *

 **( outside second hour of training)**

kakashi had a few bruises and sauske had a whole lot of bruises

"okay everyone it seems that sakura and sai have the tree climbing exercise down well and so do you sauske so i think that well all should work on our accuracy so they all started throwing their kuni

* * *

 **(inside the house start of 3rd course)**

"so how did everyone like the pheasant" naruto asked again

"it was good but naruto i don't think we can eat anymore"tsumi said rubbing her stomach

"i can eat some more food" inari shouted jovially before quieting down when tsumi shot inari a scathing glare

"maybe i should rephrase that i don't think that any of us need anymore" tsumi said

"oh so that's what you're worried about you don't understand i use a special jutsu when i cook to remove all bad fats and sugars and fill it with nutrients" and the same process of glasses and plates and again tsumi 9 glanced at the door

* * *

 **(outside end of training )**

"okay team that was some good training so let's eat and then go inside"kakashi said grabbing a tin opening it to find nothing there was no food at all nothing not even a crumb sakura opened her own tin to have the same result and sai too but sasuke's tin was different he actually got a note. the note read

' _dear duck fuck i warned you don't mess with the prankster lord of konoha now you're hungry with no food and don't try and go in the shed it's got a sealing barrier on it and so does the forest too keep you from hunting and the barrier at the door won't dispel ether goodby and fuck off'_

"DAMN THAT DOBE I KILL HIM" sauske shouted pounding on the shed door

* * *

 **(the next day outside)**

sauske got up from the ground groggy and not rested from his sleep on the ground thanks to that stupid dobe locked him out of the house. sauske tried the door and to his relief found the door unlocked slipping inside and locking the door he found kakashi somehow eating a bagel and sipping coffee through his mask

" good morning sauske how did you sleep" kakashi asked eye smiling at sauske"

"kakashi how did you get in here"sauske said grabbing kakashi's vest and pulling him face to face

"weren't you paying attention to the letter he said the door only had a barrier not the window's i simply opened the window to our guest room and went inside naruto was testing us"

* * *

 **(time skip the fight almost like canon except no dead haku and no kyuu naruto)**

the fog cleared and an army was revealed bandits with all forms of weaponry and in the center stood a short man in a suit with slicked back hair

"oh finally i thought we were going to have to keep this act up longer" naruto said

"so zabuza you have betrayed me that's fine i was going to kill you after the mission was done any way" gato said in a slimey voice

"boys bring me zabuza's head and the women if you do you get a pay raise and first crack at breaking them"gato said smiling lecherously naruto growled showing his fangs

"gato you have just made the biggest mistake of your life and now it's forfeit" hinata said smiling and rubbing naruto's shoulder as he raised his hands in an unfamiliar sign his hands forming a box

"control release level seven"naruto was enveloped in a cloud of smoke when he was revealed he was wearing red anbu armor an orange shirt with devil and angel strapped to his back in an x with a mini scythe at his right side black leather pants and boots but the most terrifying thing though was the mask naruto a a pure black mask with a painted picture of a wolf skull naruto went through several hand signs and shouted out

"cartoon: flaming rain"naruto yelled as droplets of rain fell from the sky but when a drop fell onto one of the bandits he burst into flames screaming like a little school girl seeing a rat (no offens). after the jutsu stopped and some how gato managed to not get hit by any of the rain and naruto and all the others were under an earth barrier that naruto made

"well well well looks like gato survived good it makes all of this much easier. so gato you're going to take me to your base and sign over all aspects of your business to me and none of your thugs are going to touch us" naruto said baring his fangs at him

"i brought most of my forces here" naruto smiled at that and motions alexandria over to him

"alexandria follow me and clean up whatever's left naruto and alexandria walked off

 **chapter is done and longer than ever**


	6. S rank missio battels in uzu

' **sorry it took so long i dont have internet at home and the library i go to was closed for ronovations this entire time'**

'thought's'

"talking

' **demon thinking'**

" **demon talking"**

" _ **angel talking"**_

' _ **angel thinking'**_

' **element/other:name of jutsu'**

 **i don't own naruto or any other element's from anything else i use**

 **WARNING:this chapter contains elements of one piece with a couple of genderbend characters this includes luffy(angelika) sanji (claudia) and shank's (shanks) vivi and boa hancock will also be aboard the ship and chapter's will be taking longer to make from now on**

 **(3 hours after last chapter)**

after the villagers had finished torturing gato for all the abuse he inflicted upon them naruto and his team had raided gato's stronghold destroying the last remnants of gato's army and returning all funds and any thing els to the village which sauske was not happy about and naruto who had absorbed gato's soul made him sign over all business to naruto and sent blood clones out to destroy all illegal parts making tsumi the financial adviser when he found her natural talent for it. they now all stood on the recently completed bridge thanks to the help of some clones right now naruto and tazuna were talking

"okay i think this is all tazuna and remember you don't owe the village anything because i paid it"

"thank you naruto you have done so much for wave naruto we want you to be our daimyo"naruto grew very uneasy at this statement rubbing his shoulders

"tazuna i think you should become-" naruto was interrupted by hinata putting her index finger over his lips effectively silencing him

"naruto is too modest to take the position so i'm going to do it for him" hinata said naruto sighed rubbing the back of his head

"okay i'll leave a soul clone to fill the position" naruto said forming three handsigns and a perfect copy of naruto appeared standing next to tazuna

"what's a soul clone naruto"kakashi asked

"well a soul clone is a fraction of my soul a perfect copy with all my strength and power. it would take only a killing blow to dispel this clone. with the fragment of my soul in this clone i am about 0.1% less powerful" naruto scowling at sauske noticing that he had his sharingan activated for the entire exchange

"you should just give it up uchiha all my girls have a sharingan blocking seal and me as well so there will be no copying any of our jutsu. i'm going to talk to the hokage as well to make the seal available to anyone who want's it"naruto said giving a scroll to the clone

"well now that that is over let's start heading back to konoha to give our report" kakashi said trying to herd his students over the bridge

" not so fast kakashi we have another mission. please read the scroll out loud" naruto handed a scroll with a red emblazoned S on the side. kakashi took the scroll from naruto and ripped the seal and opened the scroll and began to read outloud

" _team 7 is charged with an S ranked escort mission to the village hidden in the whirlpool, you are to escort naruto uzumaki soule heir to the royal uzumaki family and his 4 companions for personal reasons_

"the rest is a personal note from the hokage and sasuke this is mainly pointed at you"kakashi continued to read the scroll

" _as a stipulation to team 7 (except for kakashi) your client will be evaluating your performance and and if there is one complaint you will not receive mission payment and this S rank mission will not be added to your record"_ kakashi finished reading the scroll and handed it back to naruto where it then proceeded to burst into flames

"how can you afford this done tell me now and i might spare you the embarrassment of losing to me the mighty uchiha" everyone's jaw dropped well except for sasuke's whore

"that's uzumaki-dono to you brat. kakashi have you ever heard of 'my pleasurable torture' or 'the unreachable princess' or hinata's favorite ' the man i hate' "(TMIH) kakashi's eye widened

"yes i read the first book 'the man i hate' but i can't find any of the other books in the set. i couldn't get enough it was one of the best books i have ever read. if i had the other books i would leave icha icha behind and read that"

"oh good well i am the author of those books" naruto took out a scroll from his storage seal and handed it to kakashi he then proceeded to open the scroll and skim the contents before he almost dropped the scroll

" all current books in the TMIH set signed with all bonus books signed"

"i am the author of these books and am currently the richest man on this planet. now lets get going

* * *

 **(the coast of fire country 20 miles from uzu)**

they finally arrived at the coast of fire country and uzu was only 20 miles off the coast but there was a problem no one except for kakashi, naruto and his girls could water walk and sakura and sauske didn't have the kind of endurance it would take so naruto had an idea

" so hinata-chan are you excited to see angel again" naruto said mixing two bottles of clear liquid together. drawing a knife naruto cut his palm allowing a few drops of blood to drop into the mixed liquids standing away from the rest of the girl

" of course i am she is very interesting" hinata smiled lecherously

"you only like the fact that she is a rubber girl" naruto said blankly as hinata giggled evil like and rubbed her hands together in a scheming manner

"hey get your lazy asses over here it's ready"naruto yelled at the other members of team 7 his other girls were over checking their weapons

"oh rip-chan i almost forgot here are your extra bullets"naruto said handing his concoction to hinata and unsealing a large leather pouch practically bursting at the seams with something and handed it to rip

"i wasn't sure what kinde your gun took so i just got the highest quality i could find naruto said preforming some handsigns retrieving his mixture and dumping it into the into the ocean. the mixture bubbled and frothed before a giant ship exploded from the water(picture on my profile) with a lion figurehead. a gang plank was lowered and naruto and his girls walked up the gangplank revealing a girl dressed in a red shirt that strained against her bountiful breasts she had black hair in a shoulder cut with a straw hat with a red band and blue jeans rolled up to her knees open toed sandals and a scar on her right cheek under her pure black eye's(luffy aka angelika) hinata ran at this woman and enveloped her in a hug the next girl alexandria ran to was a girl dressed in a loose black ankle length robe with shoulder length green hair with three swords strapped to her length and a full wrap around green thing (i really don't know what that thing is called this is rea aka zorro) her generous bust was not hidden at all by that robe her amber eyes. the next girl had shoulder length blond hair in a black suit with a blue shirt and thin black tie black pants and black dress shoes blushing when she caught naruto checking her out(claudia aka sanji).naruto caught a flash of orange and black before he was tackled by a girl with waist length orange hair her bountiful breasts were not hidden at all by the black swimsuit top and her firm plentiful ass was not hidden by the tight short shorts and her red 5' stiletto's( nami after time skip) the other girl to tackle naruto was a mocha skinned goddess she had light mocha skin with black shoulder length hair in a plain white shirt showing off her C breast's her magnificent ass was framed perfectly by the jean's and open toed sandals (nico robin)

"hello everyone i am monkey D. angelika but you can call me luffy i am the captain of this ship" luffy said

"naruto-kun you're back" they both squealed as naruto almost crushed them in a hug

"hello i am former pirate hunter rea 'roronoa' zoro but you can just call me zoro" zoro said not looking at any one

"hello everyone i am the cook claudia but you can just call me sanji" a voice was heard from an open door in the ship"

"hello naruto-kun i hope you have been well" naruto gave the girl a bewildered look his eyes scanning her up and down noticing her glossy blue hair falling to her ankles her black eyes and high cheekbones plain blue robe and open toed sandals

"vivi-chan what are you doing here you should be in Alabasta not her" naruto said allowing nami and robin to snuggle into his chest

"and what about me _naruto-kun"_ naruto heard a voice that was just oozing sexuality and the woman who was the owner of that voice was what could only be described as a goddess long glossy ink black hair thin and strong with huge breasts in a pink sun dress the swell of her breast's went into an hourglass figure her soft doughy ass was shown magnificently and her mile long pale legs led into 5' heels and her gold eyes and ruby red lipstick and soft features making her even more beautiful

"bo-chan what are you doing here. i mean vivi was kind of understandable but you i haven't seen you in so long you have grown even more beautiful than before" naruto said seeing boa hancock blush at his return flirting. at that moment team 7 chose that moment to walk up the gangplank and as predicted almost instantly naruto growled and bared his fangs at the uchiha who was leering at all the women. walking up to boa

"you look strong you will be my wife" the uchiha said with a lecherous grin

"uchiha all these women here are my fiance's" naruto growled at sauske. KI blanketing sauske making him sweat then gasp then fall to the floor unconscious

" NARUTO- BAKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ASSAULTING SAUSKE-KUN"sakura shouted advancing on naruto

"need i remind you that i am a client and with a single word i could have this mission stricken from your records and payment given to me and my team" naruto said to sakura coldly and started to spike his KI. after sakura quieted down they set sail. 40 minutes into the the journey something big broke the surface and sauske now awake pointed and shouted

" what the hell is that" naruto looked over at the now fully emerged cretcher it had the head of a dragon and webbed ears a dark brown (the thing that ate shank's arm)

"oh that it's just a sea king. rip-chan can you take care of it"naruto said his back against the railing nami and robin snuggling him on either side and rip sitting in his lap snuggling into his chest viviand boa sitting on either side of nami and robin. rip sighed got up and grabbed her gun, walking to the prow of the ship. rip put the stock of the gun to her shoulder aimed and fired a great sound filled the air with the sound waves as a blue trail of light flew from the gun striking the sea king at the crown of its head instantly killing put her gun back in it;s place and reclaimed her seat. almost instantly two arms shot out and grabbed the sea king by the fin things and started to drag it in before in a burst of life the sea king jerked it's head and luffy was sent flying landing 4 feet from the boat. zoro instantly jumped up and ran to the prow looking down

"oh no she can't swim" naruto was up in an instant rushing over to beside's zoro

"well why the hell not!" naruto said jumping in the water and grabbing luffy climbing back up to the deck pulling luffy onto the deck and checking her. satisfied that luffy would be fine naruto stood up and faced the crew of the ship

"i will repeat why in the hell can ange-chan not swim the first time i met her she was basically a fish" naruto said glaring at the girls

"well ange-chan ate the gum gum fruit and so she can't swim. no one with a devil fruit power can"zoro explained. naruto sighed and went over to luffy and crouched down

"zoro chan where are brooks usopp franky and chopper"naruto said opening 's mouth and examining her tongue

"well brooks is practicing swordsmanship on some island . frankey is with some master shipbuilders he is back visiting kya and his gang. and chopper is in drum continuing his medicine with " nami spoke up. naruto rubbed his chin before he got an idea unsealing a large into the sack naruto brought out a sandy fruit with swirls and an almost identical fruit but instead of a sandy brown it was an obsidian black and spiky handing them to nami. naruto again reached into the sack and pulled out a sky blue swirly fruit which he handed to next fruit which he handed to robin was ice next thing he pulled out of the sack was a water bucket and a skin colored fruit and poured the bucket onto luffy's head instantly waking her up and handing her the fruit

"the fruits you have just received are devil fruits nami you got the sand sand fruit of crocodile with some slight adjustments your body can produce immense amounts of sand with a thought you also control fruit different and the spike spike fruit of miss double fruit the fruit rea received is the cyclone cyclone fruit that Eric the whirlwind from warship fruit that robin received was the ice ice the fruit luffy was the displace displace fruit fruit all of these fruits have all been altered in some way" naruto re sealed the back as every one bit into their fruits eating them wholly naruto then handed them all vials full of a clear yellow liquid

" that liquid will make it so you can swim and won't be weakened by water"naruto said watching as each girl downed the substance

"zoro give me your swords and luffy give me your hat"naruto said holding out his hands gripping the swords zoro handed him and the hat luffy handed him. naruto made a clone and handed him the swords and hat then took out a brush and ink and started to draw on the deck. naruto finally finished and his labors were 4 segments of deck separated by squiggly lines with more inside. naruto took out a plain looking knife and 4 vials held between his knuckles walking over to zoro and cut her palm letting it drip blood until 3 of the 4 vials were filled then went over to luffy and did the same then going over to his drawing pouring the vials of blood into their respective slots then placing each item. slamming his hands palms down naruto yelled 'fuin' and the drawing glowed and peeled up wrapping around the items then disappearing into the items disappearing in a flash. naruto returned them to the owners

"now these items precious to you will return no matter how far they go" naruto said grabbing one of zoro's swords and flinging it footbal style it sailed for miles before it reappeared in zoro's hand . after a few outbursts from sauske and sakura demanding the same thing that naruto did for his girls

* * *

 **(outside shore of uzu whirlpool barrier )**

Naruto had called for a full stop right outside the impenetrable whirlpool barrier the raging tides would have surely ripped the ship and it's passengers apart. naruto sat staring at the whirlpools. naruto felt a hand on his back looking up to see hinata

"have you figured out how to stop them"hinata said sitting in naruto's lap putting her head on his shoulder her considerable and humongous breasts pressing into his chest

"i already know how to do it but i am thinking that if i bring down the barrier everyone will come to loot the place" now despite what many people believe the remaining survivors of the uzumaki clan did not run while the invaders were looting uzu the ninja force of uzu had taken out so many of the invaders that the surviving members were able to run off the remnants of the invaders before they could start looting and put up the barrier and create a great storehouse of knowledge weapons money and everything else then they left

" hey i have an idea why don't you take down the whirlpool barrier and put up a selective barrier" hinata said suddenly wearing some sexy red glasses that just screams sex. naruto gained a thoughtful expression. naruto removed hinata from his lap and went into the cabin of the ship. naruto finally emerged bit in a different outfit. he was now wearing a long black cloak fastened at the throat with a chan a white shirt with 4 buttons unbuttoned showing his tan diamond chiseled chest the sleeves rolled up to his elbows brown pants open toed sandals and a red sash wrapped around his waist (looked up full body shots of shanks one piece for a perfect picture). naruto stepped out to the prow and concentrated his chakra forming a royal aura around him with flecks of black orang red white and gray. wings sprouted from his back 6 sets all on top of one another the their branches starting from the far side of his upper back then going in set by set the first set pure white softly feathered angel wings curved softly the feathers were soft looking. the next was grey sparsely feathered and although curved the same you would get the impression that it was more rigid. the next set were not feathered and pure red and branching like tree's and next set were normal raven wings. the next set had thick leathery skin spotted like a lizard curved slightly at the end with sharp points. the last set of wings were in a way feathered but made of fire and the colors ever shifting in fire tone's and all these sets of wings were all uniforme 7 feet long and foot 's chakra levels kept rising ignoring team's seven arrival until his chakra levels were to his need and then started to perform handsigns till he stopped on hoarse and and shouted out

" **barrier styl:selective barrier** " naruto shouted as a purple barrier flashed then disappeared encompassing the entirety of uzu. the whirlpools disappeared and the thousand mile sunny crept forward finally landing on the shores of uzu. the landing party was naruto hinata and team seven

"so naruto what was with you flaring your chakra like that" kakashi asked glancing at naruto

"only a blooded uzumaki clansmen could have put up that barrier and of that rather large clan only a handful actually knew the handsigns and of those people all of them had chakra reserves that far exceeded 2 kage's combined that little show of power was less that 0.1% of my total power." naruto said not even looking at kakashi instead looking at the ruined buildings with sadness in his eyes. absently naruto turned the corner and finding a large building

"here we are this is our first stop the uzukage tower"naruto said, the tower naruto was referring to was in the dead center of the square that the road led to it was big as big the the hokage's tower. a deep ocean blue with the kanji for whirlpool on the front. naruto and company went through the wide double doors into what looked like a typical receptionist's floor to their right was a door that seemed to lead to some kind of basement then there wher stairs to the right of the receptionist's desk and to the far left a seemingly endless hall of doors. sauske was starting to walk down the long flight of door's before being violently pulled back by the scruff of his neck by naruto

" what the hell are you doing dobe" sauske yelled at naruto getting right up in his face

" as much as i don't want to save you the council would get annoying if i let you die. the uzumaki were masters of the sealing arts and so anything in this building could kill you" naruto said releasing sauske and started to walk to the door that led to the basement

" tsch like some stupid lines on a piece of paper could kill a mighty uchiha like me a god in huma-" sauske would have finished but hinata bashed him over the head

"you little whore how dare you strike me you stupid sowe i should make you scream my name while i pound your unworthy flesh and spill my seed and make you bare me strong uchiha children" sauske screamed rounding on hinata

" if you could even get it up 2' " hinata said not even looking at him

" how do you know about my size have you been peeking with that byakugan of yours" sauske said moving closer trying to grab a handful of hinata's ass before she deftly moved out of the way

" no i was looking at naruto's and you moved in front of me" hinata said shivering

"were here" naruto said stoping at a stone wall. naruto started to walk towrds the wall and put his hand on the wall only for it to exploade and send naruto crashing into another wall making a deep crater


End file.
